


Reunion

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cassian standss by his mate, F/M, Fluff, I guess a family reunion??, Mates, Reunions, feyre has news, nessain-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: “You’re gonna have to be more specific than that sweetheart,” he teased, “You like a lot of things I do. Several of them I’m not sure we have the time for,” he winked down at her.“You’re a prick,” Nesta picked up her book. Playfully slapping him in the arm.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr prompt where Cassian plays with Nesta's hair so enjoy!

Cassian sat on an elongated chaise that curved with the alcove within the massive library. Sunlight beaming through the high windows, casting a soft glow in the silent space. Nesta laid out on the velveteen chaise with him. Her head resting in his lap. One wing hanging over the side, the other hovering slightly above her. Blocking out sun rays, so she could read easier.

Since being sent off to the Illyrian camps, this was the first time either had returned to Velaris. Rhysand had a matter to discuss with Cassian, which had to be explained. The High Lord and Lady of the night court had news for Nesta. In the letter, Feyre stated it was news needed to be told face to face. 

Now here they waited. Nerves rippling through Nesta like an underwater current treating to drag her down, down, down. Reading became difficult. Cauldron breathing felt difficult at the moment. Knowing in a few minutes her sister would show. No sisters and most likely the Inner Circle. For Cassian though, not Nesta. Never Nesta. She couldn’t decide what was worse. The awkward reunion or Cassian, her mate, reuniting with them. 

The aching thought of seeing him happy with them and leaving her alone in this library. Only surrounded by rows upon rows of tomes and books. It reminded her of last Winter Solstice when he stepped away from Nesta to see Mor. How he paid the oldest Archeron no mind until she left. Nesta’s chest felt heavy at past images in her mind. A vile churning in her gut thinking of him smiling and laughing at Mor. She tried to swallow the fire of rage building within. True they were friends, but Nesta and Cassian were mates. Nesta repeated it in her head, it did nothing to quell how she felt.

“Cassian, do that thing,” she requested. Settling her book. Meeting the tender gaze of hazel eyes.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that sweetheart,” he teased, “You like a lot of things I do. Several of them I’m not sure we have the time for,” he winked down at her.

“You’re a prick,” Nesta picked up her book. Playfully slapping him in the arm. 

He only laughed. The sound light and airy, like a soothing lullaby to her very soul. 

“And yet you cooked for me and accepted the bond,” Nesta glared at him. Cassian only smiled at her. The one that made his cheeks rise and hers blush as red as his siphon, “What the thing do you want?”

“Play with my hair, unbraid it.”

“Say please.”

Nesta rolled those stormy blues, “please,” she said through gritted teeth.

He smiled again, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on her forehead. As he expertly worked his fingers through the put together braid, she did that morning. His hands undid her coiled style, strand by strand. Battle worn fingers ran through her silken tresses, like the first soft fall of snow. Cassian massaged deep into her roots. Nesta closed her eyes as she hummed her contentment.

“I know you’re nervous-”

“I’m not,” she argued back, fixing him a pointed look. 

“Nes, I’m your mate, in case you’ve forgotten, I can tell. Besides you kept your book on the two same pages since we sat down,” he spoke with care and love in his tone. Continuing to brush her hair with his fingers.

Her only response was a deep-seated sigh. Damn him for knowing her so well. Too well in fact.

“We both know the last time you were here. Things…well, they weren’t great. But you’ve grown and began to heal,” he let out a breath before continuing, “You are the most important thing to me. At any point, you want to leave just say so. This is a big step. No one will blame you if you need to go.”

She chewed her bottom lip. Meeting his warm, protective gaze. Swirls of amber, green and flecks of gold, like that of the finest jewels she’d ever seen.

“What if they don’t?” Her tone was harsher than intended. If he caught it, Cassian didn’t seem to mind it. 

He only continued to stroke her hair, reaching down to softly kiss her crimson lips, “Then I’ll handle it.”

Both of them were too preoccupied gazing at the other, to smell or hear the oncoming of all the footsteps moving throughout the library. Until they heard a whistle. Nesta froze in her position. Sure she planned to get through this day. Being caught in such an intimate way wasn’t something she planned. To Cassian’s credit, he did not move. Only shifted the hand in her hand.

“Well this is surprising,” Mor commented looking at the two of them. Her expression remained unreadable until Amren pushed between everyone. The Morrigan whipped her head at the smaller woman.

“It’s not surprising. If you had eyes girl,” Amren walked to a bookshelf, grabbing a tome half her size with ease. She looked over at Cassian and Nesta, “Took you two long enough,” with that she was gone mumbling about longing. 

Nesta and Amren had yet to mend the relationship. If that fierce woman acted the way she used to around Nesta. Perhaps they could repair the friendship. 

Elain pushed past Mor running to her sister. Azriel standing in the shadows watching the seer as she wrapped her arms around Nesta. He said nothing, only giving Cassian an approving nod. Nesta squeezed her sister against herself. Taking in the floral scent that was naturally Elain. Elain noticed how healthy her older sister looked. Gone were the sunken eyes, sallow skin, and frail body. Nesta was glowing. Her eyes bright like ocean waters touched by sunlight. She regained a healthy weight. Honeyed hair was no longer brittle. Voluminous and full of life as it fell past her shoulders.

Elain pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek, “I’ve missed you. I saw you in my visions. You’re happy now.”

Nesta spared a glance at Cassian, “Yeah, I am,” returning her attention to Elain,“ I’ve missed you.”

Elain smiled bright and warm, moving to Cassian. Kissing his cheek as well, “Thank you for saving her when she needed it most.”

“You’re welcome, but she saved herself. I only held her hand,” he replied still running fingers through her hair stopping occasionally to rub the pads of his thumbs into her scalp.

“Still. Being there and,” Elain motioned to his movements, “loving her. It helped in ways you couldn’t imagine. I’m glad you’re her mate,” she chuckled at Cassian’s shocked expression, “Seer remember. I had the vision.”

Rhysand and Feyre approached behind Elain. Nesta felt her heart race watching them. The shouting between the three before she left was less than civil. She had been dreading this reunion since the day she left. Sitting up next to Cassian, his hands left her finger-combed strands. Opting to slip between her fingers. Offering a reassuring squeeze, which Nesta returned. One of Cassian’s wings rested around his mate. Acting as a security blanket of sorts.

“Hey, Rhysie, ” Cassian said, flashing a charming grin. Keeping his thumb running ministrations over Nesta’s knuckles.

“Brother,” he commented in greeting, “I would say I’m surprised just as Mor. However, Elain told us of the vision. So we knew and we’re happy,” Rhysand turned his attention to Nesta offering a genuine smile, “The both of you. We can talk over lunch. For now, Feyre has something to say." 

Feyre approached, with a gown Nesta noticed was far looser than what she usually wore. Nesta recognized the same time as Cassian that her sister’s scent was different. Feyre first hugged Cassian, thanking him in the process. Before sitting on the Lush violet chaise next to Nesta.

"Nesta I’m sorry for sending you away how I did. I didn’t know what to do. I worried for you,” she reached for the hand unoccupied by Cassian, “ Rhys and I arranged a private lunch for us four to talk. If you don’t want to…” Feyre trailed off.

“Is that the news?” Nesta questioned in a challenging tone, “Lunchtime?”

Rhys tensed behind Feyre. Cassian shot him a warning glance. A silent speech telling him to be patient and wait. Meanwhile, Feyre laughed shaking her head, “No. It’s not. Nesta, I’m with child.”

Nesta blinked several times, her voice rising in pitch, “I’m going to be an aunt?”

Feyre nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Rhys nodded to Cassian, who kissed the top of Nesta’s head, before following. Azriel and Mor trailed behind them. Leaving the sisters alone to catch up. It was Nesta initiating the hug with her sisters. Emirisissing herself in the solidarity of them. She looked from the corner of her eye as Rhysand clamped a hand on her mate’s shoulder saying, “Archerons huh?" 

To which Cassian chuckled, turning back at Nesta. For once, since becoming fae, Nesta felt assured that things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr @ sweetlyvillainous


End file.
